


Flower Crowns

by DeathParades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Everybody is gay, Iwaizumi is too pure, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathParades/pseuds/DeathParades
Summary: In which Iwaizumi has a slight addiction to art, and may or may not have a small sketchbook filled with his best friend wearing flower crowns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this weird feeling after sketching out Oikawa with a flower crown~
> 
> It's 2:00 in the morning when I'm writing this, I didn't edit this, but here have this fluff.

Iwaizumi knew that he had an affinity for art since a young age. As he grew, his hands grew more calloused, muscular, and heavyset from volleyball, but his ability to apply little to no pressure on paper and create never relented.

~

"I'm telling you Matsukawa, Iwa-chan is hiding something from me," Oikawa whined as he sprawled himself across the laps of his two friends. He and Iwaizumi had been dating for a few months, but he still wouldn't let him look at his sketchbook, other than the ones Iwaizumi brought to school with him. It had been bothering him for days, was he not good enough for Iwa-chan that he was hiding something from him?

"Have you tried talking to him? Iwaizumi is as sickeningly in love with you as you are with him, I doubt he's hiding anything." Hanamaki said as he lazily slung a hand over his partner's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Gross, let me be mopey in peace, I don't need to see your love blossoming okay?" Oikawa all but screeched.

"Why are you moping Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asked as he sat down across from Hanamaki and Matsukawa with a medium sized sketchbook in his hands.

"No reason," Oikawa said a little too fast causing Iwaizumi to raise his brows questioningly, "Oh Iwa-chan has his sketchbook!" The setter jumped up snatching the sketchbook from his boyfriend planting a kiss on his cheek. The tall brunette flipped through the sketchbook, only to be disappointed. "Iwa-chan~"

"What?" Hajime grumbled playing with the soft brunette locks of his partner, who's back was now pressed against Iwaizumi's torso; Tooru's head leaning against the other's chest.

"You have nothing new!" Oikawa groaned, his mind still slightly on the other sketchbook.

"Yea cause you were sleeping in class Asskawa, how am I supposed to draw without you to hide behind?" Iwaizumi said the venomous words with no bite behind them, a small smile plastered on his face starting down at his boyfriend who was now looking up into his eyes.

~

When they were walking home all Oikawa could think about were those sketchbooks. "Hey Trashykawa," Iwaizumi nudged.

"Yes, Iwaizumi?" He asked softly, still in his own thoughts. What was is that Iwaizumi would hide from him. They had been friends since they were born, what in the world could his boyfriend and best friend possibly hide from him? Was Oikawa not enough for Iwaizumi, like he wasn't good enough to beat Kageyama? Was Iwaizumi finally fed up with Oikawa's childishness?

"What's on your mind? You've been acting weird for the last few days," Hajime asked his boyfriend as they reached both of their houses, Iwaizumi's on their left, and Oikawa's right across the street, on their right.

"Why don't you let me look at your leather sketchbook?" Oikawa asked quietly.

Iwaizumi could feel it in his bones, the doubt that was going through Oikawa's head right now, "Hey, follow me." With that Hajime was in his house, his sister was out of the house with some friend, it was Friday after all, and his parents both still at work. He walked into his room and opened his closet, pulling out his old sketchbooks that were filled, and one special leather sketchbook. There were multiple sketchbooks, but Oikawa had seen most of them considering most of them he brought to school over the years and Oikawa and him were always hanging out. The smallest sketchbook, easily distinguishable from the others, Oikawa had seen before too many times to count, but whenever he asked to see it, Iwaizumi would just shake his head and blush.

Hajime grabbed the leather sketchbook and sat down on his bed, patting the space next to him, where Oikawa curled into him. "I think I told you this on our first date, but I have been in love with you, Oikawa Tooru, since I was thirteen. I had always been infatuated with your way with people, unashamedness, beauty overall. I know I'm not the best with words like the person you deserve, but I'm so helplessly in love with you I guess you'll just have to do with me." Iwaizumi's voice broke just a little and Oikawa had tears in his eyes.

"Hajime-" Tooru started

"Let me finish, I started to draw when I was three, they were scribbles, but they were still something I was unnaturally proud of. When I was six, I had started to get the idea of drawing humans, and when I was thirteen, I got this tiny little sketchbook from my dad. I didn't know what to draw but it was the prettiest and nicest sketchbook I had ever had, and all I remember thinking was 'I have to draw the best thing I have in my life in my best sketchbook'" Iwaizumi swallowed before opening his sketchbook. Oikawa gasped as he flipped through it, at the start the drawings were mere sketches of Oikawa's eyes, but as he got to the middle and the end the drawings of Oikawa as a whole were breathtaking. "You, Oikawa are forever the best thing in my life, you have been, are, and will be the best thing in my life."

Iwaizumi had captured all of his anxiousness, self-doubt, and confidence at the same time in his eyes, but still kept his signature poses with his tongue sticking out, or a peace sign formed with his hands. But what made it all the more beautiful was every drawing of Oikawa was with him wearing a flower crown.

"It started with just your eyes, but then I decided to draw you as a whole, but I could never perfect your hair till later, so I drew flower crowns on your head. I also never knew how to color the flowers in, so I drew them depending on your mood over the time when I was drawing you." Iwaizumi took the fragile and wearing book in his hands and flipped through the pages, "This is when you started to hate Kageyama," He pointed to gorgeous sketches with red and yellow-green flowers placed delicately and carefully so that the weird color combination looked normal. "The dark red represents anger, and the yellow-green represents your anxiousness, unsettling qualities, the self-doubt running through you."

He flipped a few more pages "This is when you became the team captain," The flowers were the colors of the volleyball team, white and light blue, with a few darker blue flowers thrown into the mix. "The white is purity, and a beacon of light, the light blue is understanding, and the dark blue is your wisdom, your power to command, qualities that follow you no matter how annoying you can be." Iwaizumi joked a little.

He flipped the pages a little more, "This is when we beat Karasuno," The flowers on this one were black and red, "The black and red both show raw power, it was hard to find something to convey how you looked that day, and it took me two weeks to find the perfect colors, but I think they represent you well." Iwaizumi finally flipped to a page towards the end of the sketchbook, but not quite there and pointed to one drawing in particular.

Oikawa gasped, it looked as if he were glowing, and his face looked so happy, "This is when you told me you loved me, the flowers, pink and shades of red, show love. These drawings are based on how I see you, and the day you told me you loved me back, I felt like you were genuinely an angel, plus I swear you started to actually light up when I told you I love you first."

Oikawa let out a choked sob at what he was being shown and looked at Iwaizumi, "This- this, you're so-" and he pulled Iwaizumi down for a kiss, sweet, slow, not full of lust or desire, but love, and it conveyed all the words Oikawa couldn't quite convey, because for once in his life, he was speechless. Lost for words at how lucky he is for getting someone like Hajime, not doubting himself or the other anymore.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both couldn't find the right words to say anymore, so they put on one of Tooru's alien movies, peppering each other with small soft kisses, cuddling up into the other.

They were holding onto each other as if they were holding on for their life, because for Oikawa, Iwaizumi was his life, and the same went for Iwaizumi.


End file.
